The Past gives its help
by twilly17103
Summary: The famous first Avatar shows his face to the physical world once again in the form of guidance and advice for the upcoming battle against Unalaq in the Spirit World. First-Avatar Wan transports each person to a place in the past and gives them advice for the future...
1. Chapter 1- The Stranger

**Greetings!**

**Welcome to the hopefully improving writing experience that is this story. Hopefully it goes along as well as I planned. This would be the first fanfiction I would have officially made. My friends and I have had others but none of us would have posted them! The first few paragraphs of this are quoted from the show itself. Anyway, I hope you find it enjoyable! **

**I own nothing here except for the plot. **

* * *

"I talked to the rebels. They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away." Korra said to the crowd in front of her. The whole group was in the Southern Water Tribe. The Avatar needed to defeat Unalaq and close the Spirit Portal before the Harmonic Convergence.

"Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now." Tenzin addressed hastily.

Korra leaned forward slightly. "There's no use in talking any more. We know what our mission is."

"A suicide mission..."

Everyone turned to Bolin, who spoke in the curve of his mouth to muffle his words. Bumi's face began to form a small grin.

"You know, I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles..." Everyone watched him in total disbelief. "...It was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys..."

"Enough of your ridiculous lies!" Tenzin snapped, causing Bumi to jump slightly. "Can't you see that the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?!"

"Wait, who's that?" Mako said abruptly as he pointed behind Korra, interrupting the brother's small quarrel.

Everyone turned toward the stranger. He looked mysterious, enough for Mako to immediately distrust him. His robes were frayed and dusted. Over his head was a dulled red cloth that covered his face from the southern cold. A thin blue binding acted as a belt over his loose-fitting pants and overcoat. Tenzin immediately stepped forward in front of the man, who stopped his steady advance toward the crowd.

"State your name stranger!" Tenzin said harshly. He was obviously flustered from Bumi's constant tales. "We happen to be discussing the state of the world now, and we don't have time for small talk!"

Kya stepped forward pushing Tenzin behind her. "Forgive my brother; he has a lot on his mind now. What business do you have with us?"Korra smiled. Kya reminded her of Katara in a strange motherly way.

The mystery man stood in silence as the frigid arctic wind picked up slightly. He raised his head just enough to show his chin and a small smirk. His black hair was long enough for little pieces to blow in the breeze. "I believe one of you knows who I am; you just don't recognize me…"

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out who this one person was.

"Well we can't see your face. How are we supposed to recognize you?" Asami asked. Bolin crossed his arms smugly. "Yeah, how are we supposed to recognize you if we can't even see your face?" A small chuckle came from the man in a playful way. "Now that would ruin the fun now would it?" He held up three fingers. "I'll give you three guesses to try to figure out who I am."

Mako looked at Bolin and Asami, who shrugged simultaneously . "Tahno!" Korra suddenly said. She received a glare from Tenzin. The stranger let one finger down, showing that she failed at her guess.

"What?" It was worth a try wasn't it?" Korra said as she crossed her arms on her chest, defending herself from Tenzin's piercing glare. "Iroh?" Bolin asked sheepishly. "Amon?" He said next, which then the glares came to himself, especially from Korra.

Tenzin face-palmed at their attempts at guessing as the man let all fingers down. "Aw, you ran out of guesses." The man said, you could tell he was enjoying this a little too much.

"Why are we even taking part in this game? We still have to find a way to get Korra to the Spirit Portal!" Tenzin said. His face was barely a shade of red from frustration.

"Stop.-" The man said suddenly in a serious tone. This was such a change from the earlier game that everyone looked at him in confusion. He was going to continue but Tenzin began first.

"Listen_ sir_." Tenzin took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. "We have a lot at stake here. If we can't get Korra, who is the Avatar, to the Spirit Portal so she can close it, then the world will be in darkness for the next 10000 years! I'm sure I'm not the only one who doesn't want that to happen, right?" He turned to everyone else, as if seeking their approval.

"I know about Unalaq. I'm here to help Korra against him." The man said in a serious tone. "We can't allow Vaatu to escape. I won't allow him to be free again."

_I won't allow him to be free again_

"_How does he know about Vaatu?"_ Korra thought to herself. The stories of Raava and Vaatu were supposed to be long forgotten to the sands of time. Her face showed confusion, which Bolin acknowledged.

"Judging by my friend's sudden entrance into thought, I think that she might be the one to know you." The earthbender said in a quizzical voice as he stroked his chin.

The eyes of the group were once again on Bolin. "What!? I'm just voicing my thoughts out loud! It's a legitimate statement too…" Bolin said as he crossed his arms.

"He might be on to something there Korra." Bumi butted in. "You are the Avatar after all! 1000 lifetimes can generate a lot of memories and people you might know…"

"Bolin and Bumi are correct Korra. You are the one who knows me." The man said.

"How do you know my name?" Bumi inquired. "Have you been spying on me!?" He raised his fists in warning. "I must have you know that I once fought off a herd of-…"

Tenzin swiped his hand through the air interrupting his brother. "Not that nonsense again!"

Korra ignored them completely and steadily approached the stranger until they were arm's length apart. "Who…are you?"

The wind picked up further while the clouds parted, showing the sun. Mako could feel the warmth encroach on his form. The man slowly raised his arms and began to pull back his hood. His black hair began to blow more freely in the wind as the hood slowly revealed his facial features. Once the cloth was fully off, Korra backed up in utter shock.

"You…you look just like…" She managed to stutter out.

"Korra? Who is this guy?" Asami questioned what everyone seemed to be thinking. Korra backed up so much that she ran into Kya. "He…l-looks just like…NO! That's not possible!" The Avatar said as she put her hands on her head. Everyone turned their gaze to the yet-to-be named man. Mako cupped a ball of fire in his hand and walked over to the mysterious person. He held him by the collar and pulled him closer. The man only smiled at the young firebender's passion.

"Who. Are. You." Mako interrogated. His face glowed with frustration as this new guy was toying with them.

The stranger's left hand patted the air, and Mako's flame went out.

Tenzin gasped at this sight. "Did you just airbend?"

Mako let the man go as quickly as the words came from Tenzin. The man dusted off his pants from the blowing snow. He looked up and his smile disappeared, once again donning a serious expression.

"My name is Wan, and I was the first Avatar…"

* * *

"What?" Tenzin yelled. "That's not possible! There has never been more than one Avatar existing in the physical world."

"Well I'm here and as far as I know, I'm alive."

Asami laid her hand on her face and thought. "Korra is still here, and so are you. How does that work?"

"I don't really know Asami. All I know is that the spirits granted my temporary return to aid you guys in your quest against Unalaq."

Korra glared at the man who claimed to be her past life. He did look like Wan, and his presence felt familiar. But it just wasn't possible! There was no way that this imposter was the one she saw in her memories a couple of weeks ago. He was talking with her friends like he had known them for years. It was extremely suspicious why he would turn up now and not months ago when she was facing Amon.

"…and Kuruk hasn't challenged Roku to a game of Pai-Sho since then, he wasn't exactly known for his patience."

"_Listen to him, telling false stories about HER past lives like he really knew them!" _Korra didn't trust him, not one bit.

"All right enough socializing, why are you here?" Korra blurted, interrupting the small conversation that was taking place. She made sure to look threatening by poking the man's chest as she talked.

"I'm here to help you against Unalaq remember?"

"I don't believe you! You can't be Wan, it's just not possible!" Korra huffed dramatically.

"How can I prove it to you that I am who I say I am?" Wan took a single step toward the young Avatar. Korra eyed him and came up with a great idea, great in her mind of course. Upon seeing the man step forward she ignited her palm and punched it at the imposter. He barely dodged as a stream of flames went over his face.

"Korra! What are you doing?" Tenzin yelled. His face began turning a slight red color.

"If you are Avatar Wan, then fight me! For all we know you could be one of Unalaq's agents!" The girl kicked the air sending an airbending slice at the superficial first Avatar. Wan rolled to the left just out-of-the-way of her attack. "Stop this! Save your energy for Unalaq, Korra!"

"Don't say my name!" Korra yelled. Her eyes suddenly turned a bright white as she entered the Avatar State. Her voice had the echo of 1000 voices as she spoke in a truly terrifying way. "You disgrace the Avatar lineage by pretending to be one of our own, now you pay the price of your actions!"

Much to the awe of her friends nearby, Korra flipped forward and connected her fists out in front of her. A very large blast of fire emanated from her fists and launched toward the man. Wan tried to jump away again but the winds that went along with the large blasts knocked him aside. He rolled over several times on the ground and looked at Korra, who was walking towards him with an expression of pure rage. Wan hit the ground in frustration then returned his gaze to the angered Avatar. "I'm sorry Korra, but you won't believe me if I don't do it."

Wan jumped up and closed his eyes as Korra approached ever so slowly, she wanted to try to scare the man off with her power. Wan wasn't moving, he stood opposite of Korra who continued to approach. In a split-second Wan opened his eyes again, but they were not longer the gold he had sported a couple of minutes ago. Now they were bright white, just like Korra's.

Korra's friends watched with shocked expressions as Wan entered the Avatar State and stood to rival Korra. "No way…" Bolin said, breaking the eerie silence. Korra was taken aback by Wan's sudden glowing eyes. She stepped backwards in astonishment.

Wan's voice didn't have the 1000 other echoes like Korra's did. Instead it had only his own and one other familiar feminine voice. "Avatar Korra, my name is Avatar Wan. 10000 years ago I merged with the light spirit Raava; you already know this because you are my reincarnation."

Korra put her hands on her head and looked down. Was he really Avatar Wan? No! There was no way! This is a trick somehow! Her stubbornness took over. "You are not Wan, somehow this is a trick!" Her voice still had the echoes of her past lives. Kya stepped toward the two beings to try to calm them down. She put herself between the two and held her arms out in defiance.

"Korra! Don't you see? How could someone mimic the Avatar State? I know it's hard to believe, but we must try!"

Korra's white eyes turned to the woman in front of her and stared into her soul. "No Kya, I will end him and we can continue to the portal."

Wan looked down in disappointment. "I'm sorry Korra, but I will do what I must."

Immediately Korra shot a powerful fire blast at the first Avatar. Wan dissipated it with a circular motion of his hands and shot one right back at her. Korra gathered snow up with waterbending and shot it into Wan's fire, creating a blanket of steam over the area. Tenzin airbent the steam away both for protecting Korra and so everyone can continue watching the fight. But only Korra stood in view, Wan disappeared completely. The young Avatar looked frantically for her rival. Suddenly she felt his presence behind her. She smiled and flipped backwards, kicking fire as she went. Soon enough Wan did appear out of the earth and was shocked to see fire heading towards him. Instinct and experience took over and he earthbent a shield out in front of his body. The crowd watched in awe as the two fought with all the elements at their command.

"Why is Korra still fighting?" Mako asked the group, not really expecting an answer. "This guy has used all the elements and is in the Avatar State? What other proof does she need?"

Bolin cringed as Wan earthbent a large rock at Korra, who punched it into oblivion in response. "His earthbending is amazing I can say that."

"Apparently he has had 10000 years of experience to perfect it." Asami mused.

Bumi jumped to the right with a yelp as he dodged a stray fireball. Mako ran out until he was sure they both could hear him. He cupped his hands and yelled out at the battling Avatars, who continued to duke it out in the compound. "Korra! Why can't you see that he isn't lying!? Only another Avatar could fight with you like that!"

She heard him yell and thought about what he had to offer. "I guess so…" she said with a frown of shame. But before she could do anything, Wan imprisoned her in a sphere of air. He then firebent a beam around her, encircled her in water, and had rocks sent around her. Korra was trapped in his prison by the power of the elements.

Wan exited the Avatar State and stared up at the levitating young woman. "That is the exact move I used to imprison Vaatu many years ago. I'm sure you recognize it." He had a sarcastic tone at that last sentence. Korra exited the Avatar State too and Wan released her from his elemental prison. The young Avatar landed on the ground and collapsed from the energy exerted on her. The bending brothers ran to her and helped the exhausted girl up. Wan approached Korra with a smile, she responded with a look of shame and defeat.

Korra pushed the brother's hands off her and she stood alone facing Wan. "I'm sorry for not believing you earlier. It's so hard to imagine that a legend is standing in front of us!"

Wan laughed and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know Korra, but I am here to help you and your friends in the upcoming battle."

The rest of the group ran up to join the two Avatars. "You're going to help Korra defeat Unalaq?" Tenzin asked.

"Not quite. It's her destiny to face Unalaq and I can't get in the way of that. I am here to offer guidance for the battle though.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will all see. I am going to take you to places that will help in ways that you never would have imagined." Wan pointed at Tenzin. "Let's start with you." He said with a mysterious smile.

Tenzin pointed at himself and looked around. He still couldn't believe he was talking to the very first Avatar. Wan waved his hand in impatience for Tenzin to walk forward. Once the airbender was close enough Wan put his hand on his shoulder and waved to the others. "We'll be back in a few minutes!" Suddenly the two men disappeared with a bright flash. Everyone stared at where they stood just a couple of seconds ago. There was no trace of them even existing.

"Where did Wan take him?" Korra asked. Her answer was silence….

* * *

**So how was that? Fight scenes are not my forte, so bear with me on that one. I will gladly accept any reviews that are given upon this documentation. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2- Tenzin

**All right, welcome back!**

**I had to include the first time-travel adventure in here so that the dear reader could get a clue on what this basically will be. Have fun!**

**Again, I own nothing here except for the plot. Nothing...**

* * *

A bright light caused Tenzin to shield his eyes. The sound of laughter was caught by his ears and he felt warm compared to the frigid southern cold. The smell of fresh pies and plants was dominant in the air. His eyes adjusted and he squinted to see where he was. Tall towers rose high into the sky and several other buildings were situated nearby. They weren't skyscrapers though, they looked strangely familiar…

"Here we are Tenzin!" Wan said, patting the airbender on the back.

"Where is here?"

Wan grinned and pointed in front of them. Tenzin squinted further and his eyes saw something that almost knocked him out on the spot. Men wearing traditional airbending robes tended exquisite gardens. Children played in a nearby field, each one using airbending. Sky bison and lemurs flew around in the air.

"The Southern Air Temple. This is what it looked like before Sozin's Comet on that fateful day over 150 years ago." Wan said.

Tenzin was stunned, baffled. No words could describe how he felt right now. This is the largest group of airbenders he has ever seen. One of the airbenders took notice at the two men standing near the long stairwell. He approached Wan and Tenzin with a welcoming grin.

"Greetings travelers! What brings you to the Southern Air Temple?" The old man said. He saw Tenzin's arrow tattoos and bowed. "It's always nice to see a master of our traditions. No matter how many there are!"

Wan bowed respectfully to the old man before speaking up again. Tenzin was still stunned, but got his senses back and did the same. "Gyatso, it's good to see you again!" Wan yelled and gave the man a hug.

_Gyatso _

"_Can it really be him? Aang's old master and best friend was right here in front of me_?" Tenzin thought to himself.

"I'm afraid that I don't recognize you friend, who are you again?" Gyatso asked. Wan gulped because he forgot that nobody here knew who he was, yet because of Aang's memories he knew who everyone was.

"Uhh….Lee… of the Fire Nation?" Wan said as he rubbed the back of his head. He immediately slapped his forehead at his choice of words. Tenzin looked at him with a confused expression while Gyatso's smile disappeared.

"Fire Nation? Well, the elders here would like to ask you some questions about the current actions of the Fire Nation, if you would be so kind."

The old man motioned for Wan to follow. The Avatar found himself following Gyatso; he looked back and waved his hand at Tenzin. "Go explore the Temple! I'll meet you later!"

Tenzin gulped as Wan disappeared from view. For some reason he was nervous. "What is wrong with me? I'm around airbenders for spirits sake! I should be elated!" He swallowed and walked into the Temple grounds. Children were playing and monks were meditating peacefully. Tenzin passed a small group of children and overheard the word "Avatar" several times.

"_If this is the Southern Air Temple and Gyatso is still alive, then my father must be here too!" _Tenzin yelled to himself in his mind. He fist pumped the air and ran toward the crowd of children. His presence made them jump slightly and they bowed quickly. Tenzin forgot that they had to since he had his tattoos.

"Hello kids, can any of you direct me towards someone called Aang?" One of the children pointed towards a kid sitting on the stairwell by himself. Before Tenzin could walk towards the boy, he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see one of the airbender children pulling on him to get his attention. "Be careful though, he found out yesterday that he's the Avatar. Don't play any games with him! He'll win because he's so powerful."

Tenzin's heart was crushed once the kid was done. _Don't play any games with him._ He felt bad for the young Aang, no wonder he ran away. Despite this he approached the young boy sitting on a stairwell. He already had his tattoos as such a young age; it had to be his father! But how does he act around this young version of Aang? He can't tell him that he's his child in 130 years! Tenzin found himself turning red from embarrassment when the boy looked up at him with a bewildered expression.

"I haven't seen you around here before, what Temple are you from?"

"Uhh…" Tenzin struggled to form words to his father. "The Northern Air Temple." It took him a second to remember that only the Southern and Northern Temples housed males, while the Western and Eastern Temples housed females.

"I haven't been there in a while. It's a nice place."

"It sure is." Tenzin sighed. Though the Temples were restored in his time, they still lack the signature airbending that it needed to make it whole. An awkward silence came over the two. Wanting to break it, Tenzin sat down next to his future father.

"Why are you over here by yourself?"

Aang looked down, his eyes full of loneliness. "Nobody wants to play with me because I'm the Avatar. It's not like I'm that much better than them! I haven't even started learning the other elements yet!"

Tenzin felt bad for his father. He was so lonely because of his Avatar duties. He had the urge just to hug the boy and tell him what his future held, but he couldn't. That would ruin the future since Aang would know of the upcoming attack on the Temples.

_The Fire Nation attack_…

"That's why they wanted to talk to Wan!" He thought to himself. "They are probably questioning him about the recent Fire Nation incursion on Earth Kingdom territory!"

Aang noticed the man next to him suddenly look surprised. He returned to his sadness and averted his eyes to the ground. "I wish I wasn't the Avatar…"

Tenzin broke away from his thinking to hear that his father didn't want to be the Avatar. If only his father knew how much of a difference he would cause in the future. He put his hand on his father's shoulder and patted his back. "Don't say that." Tenzin said in the most comforting voice he could conjure. "The Avatar does many great things to the people of the world. It gives them hope, someone to look at for peace. I can already tell that you are destined for greatness." Aang looked brightened by the man's words. He stood up and bowed to Tenzin. The old airbending master couldn't express the emotion he felt as he bowed to his father.

"Tenzin!" His name being called caused his eyes to float back to the direction in which he came. Wan was calling him and motioning to walk over, he made no attempts to be quiet around the meditating monks. He swore he could hear their grumbling at the yelling man. Tenzin finally reached Wan and smiled subconsciously.

"It's not that I'm not elated by the experience of coming to the Temple, but why did you bring me here Wan?"

"I brought you here to learn about your culture." Wan placed his hands on the airbender's shoulders. "You have the blood of hundreds of generations of airbenders flowing through you. You may be the last airbending master left in your time, but you have the guidance of your ancestors to help you. All you need to do is look in the right places. You also have Korra to help you. Even though she is frustrating to be around sometimes, remember that she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. She also is your father reincarnated; if you look close enough you can see his influence."

Tenzin felt himself shed a tear at Wan's advice. "It's true! All I have to do is remember my ancestors and I am unstoppable!"

Wan chuckled at Tenzin's statement. "Let's not go that far maverick. Now come, it's time we return to your time."

"Before we go, what did you talk about with Gyatso and the other elders?"

"I gave subtle hints of what's to come in the near future. The only way for them to catch what I really said was for them to study my words exactly. I can't go changing the future!"

The bright light returned from before and the two men found themselves the center of a group of familiar eyes. They were back at the compound. Tenzin was tackled by hugs from Bumi and Kya. "What happened? Where did he take you?" Kya asked worriedly. The old airbender looked at Wan for guidance if he should tell them or not. Wan nodded slowly.

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain…but we went back in time to before the 100 year war. I saw dad before he fled the temple." Tenzin got the reaction he expected, blank stares and gaping mouths. "No…way…" Bolin said, breaking the silence again.

"All right, whose next?" Wan asked. He pointed at the Sato girl. "Asami, you up to it?" Wan held his hand out to the girl, who looked so shocked that she might fall over. She slowly held Wan's hand and the blinding light returned….

* * *

**There you go! The first time-travel adventure is done. Asami is next for her mega-adventure. I already have an idea on what hers is going to be! I accept all forms of review for this fanfiction story please. It certainly will help rough out the edges in here.**


	3. Chapter 3- Asami

**Welcome back dear reader! This is Chapter 3, Asami's own adventure awaits. I don't think one was done as well as Tenzin's, but that's just my doubts. Have fun!**

**x2, I own nothing here except for the plot.**

* * *

Asami shielded her eyes from the blinding light that covered the area. "Wan? Where are you?" Her hand being held shattered her worry and she waited for her eyes to adjust. Slowly trees and a pond came into view. Then the pinkish hue of the sunset and the accompanying clouds showed themselves to her eyes. Wan was in front of her but was wearing modern jacket and pants along with a fedora. He still had his red hood draped over his back though. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing different clothes too. She wore a dark red dress that went down to just below her knees.

She looked at Wan for an answer at this change. "Well, we can't have them recognizing you!"

"What does that me-…?" Asami's speech was cut off by complete shock when two people walked by. A man and a woman held a baby girl. The two adults looked strangely familiar.

Not until the woman spoke did she completely recognize who it was. "She reminds me of her father."

Tears welled up in the Sato girl's eyes. She hadn't heard that voice in so long…

"Mom…" Asami whispered quietly. The man was her father, which means that the baby girl must have been her. They cooed the small version of herself with such love that it caused Asami to cry uncontrollably. Wan noticed this and became concerned.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here…_

"Asami, do you know why I-…" He was cut off by Asami's voice. "I haven't seen my mother in years. My dad hasn't acted that happy in so long. I forgot what it felt like to see my parents together, happy."

Before continuing, Wan glanced at the happy couple then back to the girl next to him. "Well, do you know why I brought you here?" Asami couldn't speak from the emotions she felt so she just shook her head. Wan began again. "I brought you here to show you that your father loves you no matter what. No matter how messed up in head he is now, deep down he really loves you. Just look at them!" Wan pointed at the small family now sitting on the hill watching the sun set. "Does it look like that much love can just crumple up and be forgotten?"

Asami was still speechless. She watched her mom laugh as her father played with her as a baby. She was listening to Wan like her life depended on it, but she didn't show it very well. Her eyes were glued to her family.

Wan sighed. "I also brought you here to tell you that your mother is also with you no matter what. She is watching you go through life and succeed. She was there when you and your father fought. She was there when you went on a date with Mako. She's watching you now! And it must be awkward since her younger self is still alive over there…" Asami didn't pay attention at all to Wan's attempt at lightening the mood with a joke. She finally regained the ability to talk again.

"C-can I…talk to them?" She stuttered out with much difficulty.

Wan grinned uncontrollably and pointed at her family. "I don't know, you tell me." Asami gasped and slowly approached her family. They didn't notice someone was approaching them until her shadow touched her father's leg. He looked up with concern at the girl, who had tears running down her face.

"Hello, what's wrong?" Younger Hiroshi asked. Asami was speechless; she just stared at her father. Hiroshi glanced at his wife, silently asking her to do something about the emotional girl who just approached them. Mrs. Sato nodded and handed young Asami over to her husband and stood to face the mysterious girl.

"Is there something wrong? Can we help you with anything?"

That broke Asami's already strained composure. She threw herself at her mother and hugged her, crying tears of joy and sadness at the same time. Mrs. Sato just patted the girls back and whispered "it's okay, just let it out, whatever it is just let it out." Asami did let it out, her mother's words just made her even more emotional.

Hiroshi eyed Wan suspiciously;_ "This man is just letting his __girlfriend__ cry into his wife's arms without doing anything to comfort her!" _He thought as he adjusted the now yawning baby Asami in his arms and marched up to Wan with an angered expression. He poked his finger hard into the man's chest causing him to exhale sharply. "Why are you just standing there? Can't you see your_ girlfriend_ is having a moment? Comfort her!"

"Girlfriend!?" Both Wan and Asami said in unison. Asami stopped her crying to allow herself to blush profusely.

"_Well this Wan guy is pretty cute._ " Asami thought to herself. Wan rubbed the back of his hair and chuckled uncontrollably. "Um…she's not my girlfriend; I'm just a close friend of hers."

_ "Wait a minute, if I think Wan is cute, does that mean I'm saying Korra's cute too?"_ Asami's mind jumped. She probably should have thought about that earlier. She felt a hand wipe the tears from her face; Asami looked to find that it was her mother. Mrs. Sato had a look of comforting to the girl she thought looked strangely familiar. She was glad the girl stopped crying though. "There, its fine now. Can you tell us why you were crying though?"

Asami didn't know what to say so she looked to Wan for an answer. He sighed at being the one to bail them out of this, but it was okay since Asami wasn't emotionally stable now.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her today. I brought her to the park to get her mind off of it. She saw your baby and it reminded her that she's 5 weeks pregnant with her ex-boyfriends child." Saying that immediately got Wan a slap across the face from Asami. Mrs. Sato watched the girl regain her composure after slapping the man and quickly turn around to face her.

"Uh, yeah, that's what happened. I'm sorry." Asami said nervously while straightening her dress.

"Don't be sorry." Hiroshi said. "If he broke up with you while you were pregnant, then he doesn't deserve to be with you. And you aren't showing pregnancy at all! I couldn't even tell."

Asami was taken aback by her father's statement. She doesn't recall a time when her father was so chivalrous. Her mothers' death affected him so much more than she previously thought. She jumped a little when she felt Wan's arm draped over her shoulder.

"She also wanted to know if she could hold the baby, since it reminded her so much of her boyfriend." Wan chuckled as Asami sent him an angry glare. Hiroshi smiled at the two and cautiously handed over baby Asami to adult Asami. The older version of the heiress cradled her younger self and smiled.

"_Ugh this is so awkward! I'm holding my younger self in my arms now!" _

"She's certainly a cute one." Asami said as she pinched the little girl's cheeks, getting a smile laugh from the baby. She knows she's playing with fire when her next question comes to mind. "What's her name?"

The couple smiled at each other and answered in perfect unison. "Jai Li"

Wan started coughing uncontrollably and Asami gasped. "What did you say…." She whispered so quietly that Hiroshi had to strain to hear it.

"Yeah, her name is Jai Li. Why is that so surprising?"

"No reason!" Asami quickly backtracked, hoping to get suspicion on her instead of the coughing Avatar behind her. "But…do you have any other children?" She sheepishly asked.

Mrs. Sato grinned again once Wan established that he wasn't dying. "Yes we do, we have a four-year old girl at home with my parents. Her name is Asami."

The heiress gasped again, getting awkward looks from Mr. and Mrs. Sato. "Is there something wrong?" Hiroshi asked.

Asami waved her free hand out in front of her hoping to stop them from questioning further. "No, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just so surprised that your lovely wife here has had 2 children! She doesn't look it at all!" The couple smiled at Asami and Wan looked at her _"Nice save"_ he said with his eyes.

"But I do have a question, are Jai Li and Asami related at all? Like is one, adopted?" Asami said nervously. She had to know, did she have a sibling?

"Oh yes they are related, by blood!" Hiroshi answered. Before Asami could ask any other questions, Hiroshi looked at his watch and frowned. "Honey, it's getting late. It's best we go home now." Asami handed the young baby back to her mother. They hadn't been paying attention but the sun's light barely shone over the horizon anymore. Wan nodded and bowed to the couple. "Yeah it's best we be leaving too. We have a very important event coming up." The budding family gathered their possessions and walked off into the distance. Not before waving at Wan and Asami. The heiress bit her lip to keep the tears from coming again. She quickly turned to face Wan and slapped him once more.

"What was that for?" He said while holding his hand-printed face.

"You said I was pregnant!"

"I had to say something!"

"There were a million other things you could have said!"

"Well, at least I brought you here at all." Wan said as he crossed his arms. Asami didn't reject the silence that now engulfed the two of them. A certain thought burned in the back of her mind that she had to get an answer too. "Wan?" She said quietly. Once the Avatar looked back over at her and saw her sad face he knew what was coming.

"Did…did I have a sister?"

Wan avoided her eyes by looking out at the pond. "I don't know Asami. I can only see what Korra sees. That's a question for Hiroshi, if you really want to know for yourself." Wan held out his hand to her. "Shall we head back to the compound now?"

Asami nodded and grabbed Wan's hand. The bright light returned and the Krew was staring back at them.

"So where did he take you?" Bolin spoke first. Asami wiped her eyes of any remaining tears and smiled at the earthbender.

"He took me to see my parents." Everyone gasped at her words.

"Like, your parents when they were alive, or into the spirit world?" Mako asked, hoping he didn't cross any lines with Asami, who only shook her head in response.

"No, we went back in time to when I was four years old."

"Wow." Kya said with surprise.

"Well? Mako, your next." Wan said as he put his hand on the firebender's shoulder. The light returned as they waved to the Krew….

* * *

**Now wasn't that interesting? Mako should be next. I have a basic idea of where everyone will be going, I just have to get around to actually finishing them up and posting the ideas. I hope this was interesting for you! I appreciate any form of review upon this story. Thanks beforehand!**


	4. Chapter 4- Mako

**Hello again dear reader! This is Mako's adventure into the past. I don't want to hold you, have fun!**

**x3, I own nothing here except the plot.**

* * *

Mako shielded his eyes from a bright yellow light as he felt the ground below him change. He felt different somehow, he felt more powerful. His eyes adjusted to an old-fashioned Fire Nation temple. Several Fire Sages lined up at the podium around a single woman. The woman's hair was cut badly and she didn't look quite right in the head. Mako looked to the left to see Wan dressed in armor. He looked down to see that he dressed similarly. This armor they were wearing, he remembered seeing it when some workers were setting up a museum in honor of the fallen in the 100 year war. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Fire Nation armor now that he remembered that.

"Where are we?" Mako asked. Wan frowned in seriousness at the young man's question.

The Avatar glared at the woman about to be crowned Fire Lord. "We are at the Fire Nation Capital during the last days of the 100 year war. That's Princess Azula." Wan said pointing at the woman, who was still kneeling.

"What?" Mako yelled. One of the Fire Sages shook his head in disapproval at him. He gulped at that sight. "Why did you have to take me here, I heard that Azula was insane?!"

"She was. In a couple of seconds you will see why I brought you here."

A loud growl echoed over the cityscape. Mako and Wan looked up to see a Sky Bison flying towards the Temple. On top of it were a young girl and a young guy. "Who are those people?" Mako asked. The man looked familiar in a way. His scar the covered the left side of his face, he had seen it before somewhere. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"That's Katara and future Fire Lord Zuko."

"Really!?" Mako exclaimed, earning a slightly more violent glare from a Sage. "That must mean that we are-"

"The Final Agni Kai…" Wan interrupted. Mako watched Zuko and Azula talk to each other harshly. He knew what was coming, who would win and what would happen afterwards but it was so thrilling to watch it go down in person. It's better than a story you hear from some old guy on the street. The two siblings both went to opposite corners of the Temple grounds. Mako listened as best he could for what they were saying.

_"Sorry it has to end this way, brother."_

_"No you're not…"_

Wan and Mako watched as the two got into battle stances. Azula started the duel off with a flurry of kicks, blue fire shot across the grounds. Zuko countered by shooting his own fire blast, both flames canceled each other out. Neither could push the other away. The Temple grounds soon became super-heated from the strength of their blasts.

"This is the most powerful firebending I have ever seen." Mako said breaking the silence he had with Wan.

"Technically they have Sozin's Comet to help them, but yes, they are amazing firebenders."

"That must be why I feel so much more powerful, Sozin's Comet is here."

"Yep, that Comet enhances a firebender's abilities 10 fold."

The two rival siblings continued shooting blasts at each other. It was an awe-inspiring sight to see. Such power at the hands of an individual because of some space rock in the sky, the Comet in their own time wouldn't come for 30 more years. Mako turned to Wan, who had stopped watching the duel. Instead he had his eyes closed and his head tilted down like he was shameful. "Why aren't you watching the duel Wan?"

The Avatar looked up and glared at Azula. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

Mako shrugged and turned to face the fight. Stray fire was pecking at their feet. "You brought me here to see a very important historical event for my bending, right?"

"No."

Wan's harshness startled the firebender. He looked at the man next to him awaiting his words of wisdom. "I brought you here to show you what happens when too much passion seeps its way into your bending." The Avatar pointed at Azula but refused to look at her. "Do you see Azula there? She's insane, not only as an insult, but she truly has gone off the deep end. She lost what were supposed to be her friends, her brother has been her rival since childhood, she's under the belief that her mother hated her and to top it all off, her father is Ozai. That one is self-explanatory. Back in the day of the 100 year war, firebending was fueled by emotion, more specifically, anger and rage."

Wan stopped to see if Mako comprehended his speech. The young firebender nodded and he continued. "That is not true firebending." The Avatar lit a fireball in his hand and the two stared at it. It was addicting to look at, how it danced around in his hand. "Firebending is life. To firebend is to create life, ironically fire can also be used to destroy." Wan closed his hand into a fist, putting the flame out. "Zuko learned true firebending, firebending not drawing power in anger from Ran and Shaw, the last two living dragons." Wan averted his gaze to the firebender standing to his left. "You must remember to keep control of your thoughts and of your anger while using your bending. You cannot let it get out of control or you risk hurting the ones you love."

A bright blue light coming from the Agni Kai caused the two to look. Azula was charging up lightning to shoot at Zuko who stood in defiance against his sister. Mako watched in shock as instead of shooting her lightning at Zuko, Azula shot it at Katara. The Prince jumped in the way of the bolt before it could hit her though. Zuko fell to the ground and twitched from the energy that just went through him. Despite knowing the outcome of the battle already, it didn't sit right with Mako knowing that Katara and Zuko could potentially get killed. He had a surprising urge to assist Katara against Azula, to run out there and shoot the Fire Princess down with his own lightning! But he couldn't will his legs to do that. That would change the future in drastic ways.

Wan noticed this internal conflict within Mako's mind. He sighed and rather roughly patted Mako's back. "See what I mean? You are getting conflicted over something that shouldn't matter. Katara manages to beat Azula here since she is still alive in the future. You must remember what I said, think before rage. Zuko once had problems with his rage and keeping his mind straight, though you are better at controlling it than he was, anger can plague anyone. It can creep up on you when you least expect it and cause you think irrationally. Then once your thoughts return to normal, it can be too late."

Mako thought on the Avatar's advice and settled down his overactive mind. He looked at Zuko who was struggling to get up and help Katara. A thought came to his mind about Zuko and Azula. "Wan? Zuko and Azula are brother and sister, right?" Wan nodded and Mako continued. "If things hadn't gone the way they did with me and Bo, us living in the streets and all, could he have thought different about me too?"

Wan wasn't expecting such a question from Mako. He could tell it meant a lot to the young man when his face echoed grief as he remembered his days on the streets.

"There is really no way of telling that, Mako. From what I remember you telling Korra about your days on the streets, you and Bo are very close. I don't think that has anything to do with your days as children. I think you two were born to be close to each other. Your brother naturally depended on you back in the day. Now he doesn't need you so much anymore, but you will never truly grow apart from Bolin. No matter what happens."

Mako grinned upon hearing that. He was glad to know that he will never grow away from Bolin. "He's all I had for such a long amount of time. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if he wasn't there."

"Along the lines of Bolin, I have some advice to give you." Wan added. Mako returned his attention to the Avatar. "You have had this common habit of putting everything on your shoulders to deal with. I recommend you not to do that. I don't want my reincarnation and Bolin to have to drag you out of a bar one day! It's apart of life to deal with issues and once you get through them, it makes you a better person."

Mako sighed and nodded his head in acknowledgment to the Avatar's wisdom.

Wan laughed at his reaction. "Trust me, I've lived 1000 lives, I know a thing or two about life issues!" Upon calming down, their attention returned to the Agni Kai. Katara had chained down Azula, who was having a mental breakdown. The two present members of the gaang watched as she blew fire around her and cried. She truly did break down after losing to Katara. Wan averted his eyes and put his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Are you ready to go…City-boy?"

Mako grinned at Wan's knowledge of Korra's nickname for him. "Yes, let's get away from here."

The bright light returned and they reappeared in the compound. Everyone acknowledged their presence immediately and stood up.

Bolin was first to speak. "So bro, where'd he take you?" Mako could practically see his brother's impatience dancing in his eyes. It made him chuckle slightly. "Wan took me to see the Final Agni Kai with Azula and Zuko, it was…interesting…"

The way Mako used his wording, nobody questioned him further. Wan reached his hand out to the other half of the Bending Brothers. "Ready to go, Bo?"

Bolin yelped in excitement and took Wan's hand. They disappeared in the blink of an eye…

* * *

**Welcome to the end of Mako's past-advice-story! I originally had trouble thinking of were Wan would take the guy. I had two ideas, both of them are going to get used one way or another. Prepare for that! Anyways Bolin is next. Where the first Avatar is going to take him didn't take much thought at all! If you have found any grammatical or spelling errors in here or past chapters, sorry about that. I read over it several times to make sure I don't make any mistakes like that. But somehow errors continue to slip. Well see you next chapter and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5- Bolin

**Welcome back! This is Bolin's time traveling adventure thing now. Have fun!**

**x4, I own nothing here except the plot**

* * *

The blinding light caused Bolin to instinctively cover his eyes, even though the light was side-effect of the process of going through time. He reached around while squinting his eyes for something to lean on. He felt a stone wall. Grinning in satisfaction, he leaned on the wall until his eyes adjusted. His sight finally returned to see a battalion of green armored soldiers marching by. What he assumed was a part of the market had countless stalls and tents along the road. The smell of fresh vegetables and poultry immediately caused his stomach to make its presence known. Wan was standing out in front of him looking up and smiling. Bolin approached and stood next to him, wondering what he was looking at. His mouth hung open when he saw what Wan was watching. In front of him was the tallest wall he had ever seen. It must have been as tall as a sky scraper! "No way…is this—?

"Yes way Bo, Ba Sing Se, the Capital of the Earth Kingdom."

Bolin jumped around in excitement and yelled joyful words. "Yes! I've always wanted to come here! Woo hoo!" Bo's joyful fest was cut off by a loud rumble outside the wall. The battalion of soldiers immediately entered a door on the wall and ran to the top. One of the soldiers noticed Wan and walked over to investigate.

"You!" He said while pointing at Wan. "Where did you come from?"

Wan by habit rubbed his head in nervousness. He couldn't really tell him that he was a 10000 year old Avatar.

"I'm a refugee from the Fire Nation colonies just south of here. Some soldiers came and burned my fields. I've got nothing left, so I've decided to take my _son_ here to Ba Sing Se." Wan slapped Bolin's back when he said _son_.

Bolin laughed nervously and nodded. "Nothing, we've got nothing all right."

The soldier eyed Wan carefully. "You do have the eyes of a firebender." He looked at Bolin. "And you have the eyes of an earthbender. That must mean your wife was from the Earth Kingdom?"

Wan nodded. "Yep, different nations and this war couldn't separate our love."

Bolin snickered silently to himself earning a knock in the side from Wan's elbow. The soldier studied both of them carefully before shrugging. "Anyway, get back from the wall. The Fire Nation is still laying siege to our great city." The soldier continued with the rest of the battalion toward the top of the wall.

"Fire Nation? Why are they this far into Earth Kingdom territory?" Bolin asked. Wan motioned for Bolin to follow as he approached the wall.

"Uh, Wan, I don't think we should be heading up there."

"Oh come on Bo, I'll make sure we don't get into trouble."

Bolin and Wan stood right next to the wall. The Avatar stomped on the ground and the earth below them slowly rose up. Wan shot his arms up and the pedestal they now stood on shot up at incredible speed. Bolin didn't have any time to even think before they were up at the top of the wall. They both stepped off and Wan made sure to carefully lower the chunk of earth back down. He didn't want to accidentally crush anyone. Bolin looked around the wall. Earth Kingdom soldiers shot rocks and disks over the edge of the wall facing the countryside and watch towers looked over the barren landscape outside the great wall. He approached the end of the wall and looked across the horizon. A large blob of red was shooting fire balls at the great wall, having no real effect.

"Is that the Fire Nation Army?" Bolin asked Wan.

The Avatar nodded and leaned against the edge, looking over the side. "That is the army of the Dragon of the West. Ba Sing Se is the last Stronghold of major Earth Kingdom power besides Omashu, and it's the Fire Nation's priority to take it. Once this city falls, the Earth Kingdom practically falls with it."

A soldier approached Wan tapped his shoulder, causing the Avatar to quickly turn around.

"You know an awful lot about the state we are in now. Who are you?"

Wan chuckled nervously and silently cursed himself for forgetting to hold his tongue. "I'm Lee from the Fire Nation colonies just south of here. My son and I are refugees."

The soldier narrowed his eyes at Wan. "The boy I can see being a refugee, but you, not you, you have the eyes of a firebender."

Several soldiers began walking towards Wan, who backed up in response.

"I can assure you that I am an earthbender! See!" Wan willed a nearby earth disk to rise, earning glares from nearby soldiers.

"That doesn't matter, you're half-Fire Nation. That means you're _scum_."

Bolin took offense to that just as much as Wan did. He was also half-Fire Nation, just as much as Mako was half Earth Kingdom. One of the soldiers pushed Wan backward. "Get off our wall and go join your true comrades, half-breed."

Wan raised his finger to scold the man, but as he opened his mouth a large fireball shot directly at them. There was absolutely no time to react and Wan did the only thing his instincts allowed.

"…D-did he just…firebend?" One of the soldiers asked. Bolin swore half the Kingdom stared at them now. He hid his face from the crowds in embarrassment.

"Yes, he did! That fireball was coming straight for him!" The soldier who pushed Wan said while slowly backing away. "He just…spun his hands and it disappeared…" Suspicious looks came from all over. Soldiers, militia, anyone within yelling range wanted to know what just happened.

"That would mean…he's…he's the Ava—"

Wan grabbed Bolin's arm and jumped down the wall. Bolin yelled at the top of his lungs as they plummeted downward towards the ground. Wan swung his arms and used airbending to lessen their fall. Now the gazes of everyone were on them. They yelled and screamed "The Avatar has returned to save us!" but when Wan ignored them and ran with Bolin still in his arm they yelled "Where are you going? Come back and help us!" Wan ran for a considerable distance to make sure they got away from the crowds of people. They hid behind a building and panted. Bolin looked at Wan to thank him, but stopped when he saw the Avatar's face. He looked like he was grieving. Bolin hated seeing people sad, it contradicted his optimistic behavior.

"Wan, you don't seem like the person that is sad very often."

The Avatar looked at the young earthbender and smiled. He was proud that Korra found such a caring guy to be friends with. That didn't help how he felt though. "Those people needed an Avatar. They cried out for me to help them. I really wanted to, I had the urge to go over there and show the Fire Nation that the Avatar has returned. But I can't, Aang is the current Avatar in this time. I can't risk changing the future."

Bolin didn't really know what to say. This was outside his league of knowledge on what to do. "Um, but Aang is going to return eventually right? He'll come here and destroy the Fire Nation metal thingy? I can't remember what it was, but he'll destroy it?" Wan laughed at Bo's attempt at trying to cheer him up. He wasn't really sad, just disturbed that he couldn't help the people in their time of need. Then Wan remembered they are on a time schedule for Harmonic Convergence. He jumped up and helped Bolin to his feet.

"Do you know why I brought you here Bolin?"

"You brought me here to show me a major historical event unique to my bending culture?"

Wan gawked in disbelief. "You know, Mako said nearly the exact same thing. You really are his brother."

Bolin chuckled. "Yeah, I am."

"Well that's not why I brought you here. I brought you here to remind you of the fundamental principles of earthbending. Stay strong and be direct. Face your problem directly, not by finding a way around. Toph Beifong sure knew that principle well. I remember Aang struggling with earthbending because of his airbending ideals. Anyways, probending has altered earthbending form. Probending earthbenders are no longer as firm as traditional earthbenders. Quoting something you told Korra, you've got to be quick on your feet!" Wan hopped around as Bolin laughed before he continued. "I'm not saying you should quit the probending earthbending style! Just you need to try to be a little more direct with your problems, more specifically, Mako."

"Mako's not a problem! He has saved me countless times!" Bolin yelled, suddenly defensive of his brother. Wan hit his forehead and waved his hands to correct his mistake.

"I didn't mean like that! I meant that you need to be more direct with him! If you feel something that contradicts his motives a certain way or feel that something's not right, don't be afraid to question him! I know he saved you from the streets. But that was years ago! You're a grown man now Bolin, you can't have him making all of your choices for you forever! Just try not to be a jerk if you decide to make your own decisions. Remember that he is always going to look out for you, no matter what."

Bolin mused on what Wan had said. It certainly was something to think about. He had thought a couple of times that something wasn't right but did it anyway. He nodded in comprehension of what Wan said. The Avatar looked around and held his hand out. "Now that you understand, ready to return to the compound?"

Bolin grinned madly and took Wan's hand again. Soon enough they met the eyes of the current Avatar and Mako. The firebender ran up to his brother. "Welcome back Bo! What did he show you!?"

"Wan took me to Ba Sing Se when the Dragon of the West was attacking it! It was pretty cool until Wan got caught firebending almost immediately after proving he could earthbend.

"What, you were caught bending two arts!?" Tenzin fumed. "Do you know what you could have done?" He swung his arms to show just how angry he was.

"Jeez Tenzin, Korra was right. You sure have a temper for an airbender." Wan replied. Korra laughed and Tenzin sunk back away in embarrassment. "It's okay Tenzin; I made sure to high-tail it out of there before anyone caught us. Now, Bolin and Mako, I have a special trip for the both of you if you would be willing to come?"

The bending brothers looked at each other and shrugged. They took Wan's hands and the blinding light returned to their eyes….

* * *

**Now wasn't that interesting? Bolin's was much easier to make than Mako's. I easily knew where the earthbending brother was going to go, I had to actually put work into it for Mako. Well, where both brothers are going now is slightly predictable. Hope that doesn't ruin it, eh? Well I hope this was good enough for you. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mako and Bolin

**Welcome back dear reader! This is the shared adventure with Mako and Bolin. This was my "other idea" I mentioned earlier and I had to put it in at some point. Anyway, have fun!**

**x5 I own nothing here except the plot.**

* * *

"So Wan, what's this special trip about?" Mako said as he allowed his eyes to adjust. He reached around to get a feel of his surroundings. The familiar feeling of brick and concrete returned his touch.

"Yeah Wan, where are we?" Bolin asked. Their eyes adjusted and they looked around. Wan was standing in front of them, facing away from their inquisitive faces.

"Bolin, Mako, do you know where we are?"

The brothers looked around. Flashing lights and the roar of Satomobile traffic echoed throughout the layers of brick and concrete that surrounded them. "Republic City?" Bolin asked shyly.

"Look closer…"

Mako knew where they were. He looked at Bo, his eyes wide. Bolin doesn't remember. He was to young, and the firebender felt sorry for him. "I have no clue." Bolin said as he looked to Mako for an answer.

"A-are we going to see—"

Mako was cut off by Wan. "Don't spoil the moment Mako. Relish in the experience as you follow me." Wan continued down the alleyway toward a familiar house. Mako felt Bolin nudge his side. "Hey bro, where is he taking us?"

Mako looked down to his brother and hugged him. "Bo…he's taking us to see mom and dad…" The earthbender completely froze in place. He stared at the house Wan was nearing, finally remembering the significance it held in his heart. He fought back the tears of the memories the place brought. Mako put his arm around Bolin and helped him along, all the while trying to keep himself stable too.

Wan approached the door with the brothers shortly behind. The Avatar turned sharply and met the two young men behind him. "Now you two must promise me that you will not show who you really are to your parents. They must not know that you are their children, as much as it pains you. That would mess up the future beyond comprehension." The brothers synchronized as they nodded and Wan knocked on the door.

Bolin and Mako sat nervously as they waited for someone to open the door to their former home. They nearly died when the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the door. Mako suddenly remembered his scarf. He couldn't let them see it! So he reluctantly pulled it off and hid it in a bush. Bolin subconsciously reached for it but stopped when the door opened. Both boys froze when a burly man opened the door…wearing a red scarf… Mako hadn't seen his father in so long that he forgot what he looked like. His eyes matched Bolin's to the exact degree, he almost thought they were his for a second. His short brown hair had a tuft that stuck up in the back, just like their hair did. The brothers froze completely; luckily they had Wan to talk for them.

"Hello sir, my name is Lee of the Fire Nation. I have come to see my long-lost cousin, you're wife. My family has four times been removed from hers, so she probably doesn't know me."

The man standing in the doorway glanced at Wan then at the two people standing behind him. He thought for a moment before a large smile appeared on his face. "If you are related to my wife, then you are certainly welcome in my home!" The man yelled. "My name is Manik." The large man stuck his arm out to shake everyone's hand. Bolin and Mako were still slightly stunned but didn't want to look rude. They hesitantly shook their father's hand. "Akane! You've got some visitors!

_Mom_

A woman with dark black hair and golden eyes came into view of the doorway. Bolin almost fainted when he saw his mother, and what she was carrying. "Who are you may I ask?" Her voice brought back sweet memories of their childhood.

"This is your cousin Lee; his family was four times removed. And these are his…who are those two fine gentlemen to you again Lee?"

"Oh those two fine gentlemen are Bol—Borlan and Makoa. Yep, Borlan and Makoa are my sons."

Mako sighed at Wan's very poor attempt at hiding who they really were. Their mother reached her free hand out to shake their hands. The touch of their mother was something that they both had forgotten.

"I'm Akane, and this is my husband Manik." Akane raised the small, familiar child up in her arms and pinched its nose, causing it to chuckle a little. "This is our son, Bolin. Our other son Mako is in the other room. You have the same eyebrows as him Makoa!"

Wan laughed at her observation. _If only she knew…_

Mako and Bolin were transfixed on the child in front of them. There was no mistaking it that was younger Bolin all right. He had the green eyes and the hair sticking up in the back.

"Please, come into our home." Manik said. His deep voice caused the brother's trance to abruptly end. Wan bowed and walked inside. The bending brothers followed. The inside of the house almost made Bolin cry again. It brought back memories that he thought were lost. Mako entered the room Wan was in and abruptly stop mid-door. The younger Mako was lying on the floor drawing pictures of his house. Older Bolin nudged his brother enough to bring him back to sanity and they both sat down near Wan.

"So what brings you here Lee?" Akane said as she put younger Bolin down. The child walked over to younger Mako and watched him draw.

Wan leaned back and let the two brothers absorb the moments. He couldn't stay here forever, but he still wanted them to see their parents one last time. "I just wanted to see my cousin again, and check up on the family she was making for herself. Those two children are pretty _adorable_. How old are they?" Wan nudged Mako's side when he said adorable, making him very uncomfortable.

"Mako turned seven just a couple of weeks ago and Bolin will be 5 in about a month." Manik answered for her.

"Ah yes, I think I was sent a letter when they were born. I was very surprised to say the least. I'm not told very much."

Wan, Manik, and Akane began having some conversation about the state of the world's mail system, Mako and Bolin paid attention every once in a while. But their main source of attention was the two younger versions of themselves sitting in the middle of the light violet room. Mako moved on to drawing pictures of him and Bolin, while little Bo sat and eagerly watched. After a minute or two, little Bo got tired of watching Mako draw, so he got paper and crayons of his own. Little Mako didn't like that, claiming that his brother was copying him. The brothers' arguing was enough for Akane to notice. She got on her knees and calmly talked to the two. She spoke so quietly and so peacefully that the older versions of themselves had to strain to hear their mother's voice over Wan and Manik.

"Now Mako, what did I tell you about sharing?

"Always share with my brother…"Younger Mako answered, he looked down at his paper in shame.

"That's right, you'll be the best brother in the whole wide world, and I know it." She patted his head, receiving a giggle in return from the boy. Bolin reached his arms out and huffed. "What about me? Won't I be the bestest brother ever too?" Their mother chuckled and rubbed little Bo's hair. "Yes Bolin, you and Mako will be the best brothers ever in history."

The older versions of the brother's stared at that display the entire time with teary eyes.

"I remember this happening…" Mako whispered to Bolin.

Bolin looked over at his brother in confusion. "What do you remember?"

"I said, I remember this happening. I remember her telling us that, and I remember a man coming into our house accompanied by two other younger men." Mako looked at his brother. "I remember us coming from the future back to here."

Bolin's gaze returned to the children in front of them. "Whoa…"

"Well cousin, we can't stay forever." Wan said as he stood up and stretched. Mako hated to leave; he barely spoke to his parents at all. Akane and Manik stood and bowed to Lee who returned it humbly. They did the same thing to the younger men in the room, but instead of receiving a bow in return, they got a giant hug. Mako and Bolin took their parents in a hug and held them tight.

Wan watched the brothers receive what they knew was the last time they would ever see their parents in the physical world. They held the hug for a full minute and finally let the adults go.

"See you later!" Wan yelled as he motioned for the brothers to follow. They could no longer hold back the tears; they just allowed them to trickle down their cheeks leaving trails all the way. They both waved and exited the building. Bolin was openly crying now and Mako was doing his best to comfort his brother while silently crying himself. They followed Wan back into the alley from whence they came and the Avatar turned to face them.

"I thought that you two would want to see your parents one last time before I had to leave. I still have Kya, Bumi and Korra to take on their journeys, but I had to make this trip for you."

"Thanks…Wan…" Bolin said between hiccups. He futilely wiped tears from his eyes.

"Now come on boys, let's return to the compound." They grabbed Wan's hand and the bright light returned. The faces of everyone became shock when they saw Mako and Bolin crying.

"Are you guys okay?" Korra asked. Her voice was visibly worried.

Mako nodded and wiped tears from his face. "Yeah Korra, Wan just…we got to see our parents again."

Korra and Asami gasped and went to hug the two brothers. "We saw our younger selves, our parents, our house, it was amazing." Bolin added.

Wan turned towards Kya. "I'll allow those two to comprehend what they just saw, Kya? You ready to go?"

Kya smiled and walked forward to take the Avatar's hand. Bumi crossed his arms and huffed. "When do I get to go on some emotional journey?"

"Hey, I haven't gone either." Korra pouted and stuck out her lip.

Wan chuckled at the two; they look so amusing when they get impatient. "Korra, unfortunately you're last since you have the most important journey, being the current Avatar and all. And Bumi, you're next."

Bumi fist pumped the air while Korra sighed in frustration. Kya waved as the light made them disappear too….

* * *

**Now wasn't that just interesting? I was thinking about the older Mako and Bolin seeing the younger versions of themselves. That of course had to be added. Anyway, Kya is next. Then we've only got Bumi and Korra to go! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7- Kya

**Welcome back to Kya's turn at Wan's time-traveling adventures! This one was larger than originally planned. I guess that I'm sorry about that? I'm sorry because it's pretty big compared to the rest, but that's what people want, right? It's the largest adventure so far too. Well I don't want to keep you, have fun!**

**x6, I own nothing here except the plot.**

* * *

Kya naturally shielded her eyes from the light that shone around her. She felt no different than when she was around Tenzin and Bumi. Her ears were still working, but her eyes were adjusting. The sound of the wind collided with the sound of a crackling fire. The smell of seal and seaweed made her hungry; she always did like Water Tribe cuisine. Her eyes finally joined the rest of her senses to see a small snow village. Wan was standing in front of her with his hood up again. He must be cold because of the wind, since it was rather warm for snow out. The village looked familiar with its igloo, pelt tents, and a central fire for town cooking.

"Where are we?" Kya asked.

Wan turned and smiled knowingly at her. "The Southern Water Tribe during the 100 year war."

Kya gasped and shifted glances at the tiny village and the Avatar. "What? This place is so small! Seven tents, one large igloo? I remember mom saying how small it was but I didn't think it was this bad."

Wan looked down at the snow beneath them with a small frown. "Yeah, the Fire Nation did a lot to the people here."

Kya stood in place and watched as the many women, children and elderly did their daily chores. The lack of adult men was immediately noticeable. One man-er, boy, stood with a spear atop a badly built watch tower. He looked a little younger than Bolin, but had the face of young courage.

Wan returned his eyes to Kya and pointed at the buildings. "Don't just stand there, go around and explore the village!"

"What is there to explore?" Kya asked, pointing at the buildings in front of her. "I can see it all without even turning my head!"

"Get closer then." Wan's sarcastic mocking made Kya chuckle, she agreed and actually entered the village. The young man atop the tower noticed their approach and quickly slid down. The whole village stopped and watched us as he pointed his spear to Wan's neck.

"Fire Nation, you have some nerve coming here alone." The young man said, and then turned to Kya. "Come on Miss! Run while you still can, before he uses his fire magic on you!"

"Magic? Sokka, it's called bending…" Wan said that in the most sarcastic way possible, but his face made him look serious at the same time.

"_Sokka?_ _This young man is Sokka? Mom's brother?" _Kya thought to herself. _"If Sokka is here, then mother is around the village too!"_ Her eyes widened at the possibility of seeing a younger version of her mom.

Sokka was taken aback by Wan's statement. He jabbed the spear lightly into Wan's chest, making the Avatar step back slightly. "You sound just like my sister now. It doesn't matter if it's called bending or not, you and your kind still use it to terrorize us! Plus how do you know my name?"

"I don't have to tell you that!" Wan said in a childish way. He crossed his arms in his chest and turned his back to Sokka, who growled in frustration. "Leave our village now before I make you regret it…" Sokka jabbed the spear into Wan's back forcing him to step forward.

Wan faced the young man challenging him again and eyed the spear that pointed dangerously close to his chest. "I'm not here to terrorize or to maim or do what firebenders tend to do; I'm just here with my sister, Kya."

Sokka stepped back once from the mention of his mother's name, but didn't want to show weakness to Wan. "What? She can't be your sister! She is obviously Water Tribe while you are obviously, the enemy. Now move!"

Sokka jabbed Wan's chest with the spear again. But before he could retract his weapon Wan grabbed the tip and broke the point off. Sokka yelped and grabbed his boomerang. He was mid-throw when Kya stepped forward.

"Sokka! I'm his sister, no need to attack him."

Sokka glared at Wan but stopped his boomerang from launching into the air.

"Fine…"

Kya and Wan approached the very small crowd of people that apparently was the entire Southern Water Tribe. Sokka eyed Wan suspiciously. Every time they would make eye contact, Sokka did the motions for "I'm watching you" with his hand. An elderly woman approached Kya but kept her eyes on the Avatar the entire time.

"What did you come here for? We don't exactly get friendly visitors very often."

"We were just stopping by on the way to the Earth Kingdom." Wan said with as official of a voice he could do. "I've heard stories about the legendary waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe and I wanted to come see for myself!"

Without taking a second to think, the old woman immediately responded "I don't know where you heard that but there are no waterbenders left in the Southern Water Tribe."

The Avatar didn't expect her to respond so quickly. He gazed around the village while the entire Tribe kept their eyes on him. Then the person he was looking for emerged from one of the huts…

"Katara!" Wan yelled as he pushed his way past Sokka.

Kya watched eagerly as her young mother came out from a fur hut and stared at her and Wan. Then she watched as her face tightened in fear as Wan approached her.

Wan almost reached the girl when he heard a yell behind him. "Keep away from my sister!" The Avatar sighed, he knew who it was who yelled at him immediately. "Don't trust him! He's from the Fire Nation! He'll use his Fire magic on you!"

Wan had the urge to prove to Sokka who he was really talking about, and reluctantly he gave in. With the speed of the spirits, Wan waterbent snow from the ground into a water jet and shot it at Kya. Just as he planned she used her own bending to bring an ice shield in front of her.

Kya lowered the ice shield and glared at Wan. "Why did you do that!?" She yelled.

"I'm proving a point." Wan turned to Sokka and the Tribe. "We are both waterbenders, I'm just half Fire Nation. That's why I look the way I do. But I can assure you that we aren't here to harm anyone. Just. Passing. Through." He made sure to enunciate to last sentence to get the point across.

Sokka crossed his arms and pouted. "Great, more people that can splash me with magical water."

"Yeah, we can splash you with _bending_ now." Wan said as he turned back towards Katara. "In order for me to bend fire, that would mean I would have to be the _Avatar_." He snickered to himself at the irony of the situation.

Kya joined Wan in standing in front of young Katara. "I understand you are the last waterbender in the whole tribe?"

"How…did you know that?"

Wan chuckled at her reluctance. "It's okay Katara; we aren't going to do anything."

_If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear._

The Avatar smiled at that memory of Aang and Katara. _"Only a couple more months and the current Avatar will make his grand re-entrance into the world." _He thought.

The sound of metal on ice broke everyone from the peaceful trance of the calm weather. The eyes of the Tribe went towards a large metal ship docking onto the ice shelves.

"_Or the Avatar standing here will have to intervene for the time being..."_

Kya nudged Wan's side as steam emanated from the ship. "What are we going to do?" A large metal beam detached from the ship itself and formed a bridge leading to the village center.

"Fire Nation…." Sokka grumbled. He reached for his boomerang again, but Katara's hand stopped him.  
"Let them handle this, they seem to know what they are doing." Katara said as she pointed at the Avatar and her future daughter.

Several soldiers donning red armor emerged from the ship. The one in the middle had a scarred face and a devious smile as she approached the two "strangers" standing in front of the village.

"All right, I have word saying that there are waterbenders in hiding in the Southern Water Tribe." His voice was just as devious as his smile. The soldier lit a fireball in his palm and allowed it to grow exponentially, enough that he had to hold it with two hands to keep the energy under control. "You may have fooled Yon Rha all those years ago, but I'm not leaving until that waterbender is in my jail cell!"

Wan stepped forward in defiance, earning his chest to get pointed with spears again. "You shouldn't let your fire get so big; it can get hard to control."

The soldiers shared a laugh at Wan's advice. The soldier holding the fire allowed it to dissipate and wiped a fake tear. "Okay _mom_, what do you know about firebending?"

Kya joined Wan in defiance of the Fire Nation soldiers. "Look, you better leave this village. There are no waterbenders here." She got into a battle stance, much to the surprise of the village. "Only my brother and I. We are the ones you want."

Wan took the hint and waterbent another water jet at a soldier. The soldier flew several feet back and hit an ice formation, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the soldiers sent a flurry of fire blasts and spears at Kya and the Avatar. They dodged and blocked all the attacks and managed to freeze the arms of two more soldiers.

"Kya! Hold them off for me; I've got to do something!" Wan yelled. Kya nodded and the Avatar ran over to Sokka and Katara.

"Shouldn't you be helping her?" Katara hastily asked.

"Oh she can take care of herself." Wan said, resisting the urge to laugh. "But I'm here to tell you that we are going to steer the Fire Nation away for the time being."

The brother and sister's eyes widened once they got what Wan truly meant. "No!" Katara protested. "You can't get captured!?"

"They'll kill you both without a second thought!" Sokka added.

"It's okay. We are willing to do that in order to save the village." Wan patted the two on the back and waved. He ran to rejoin Kya in the battle. The only person left was the soldier with the devious smile, which now was an angered scowl. Kya was about to attack him when Wan stepped in front with is arms wide.

"Kya! Beating up these lackeys will only attract more. We can't hold them all off!" Wan winked at her and turned to the last soldier. "If we go with you, then will you leave the village alone?"

The soldier gazed around at his disabled soldiers. Several had their arms frozen together and a couple of others were unconscious on the snowy ground. His smile reappeared once his eyes met Kya's. "Agreed, I'll escort you to your cells." The Avatar and Kya found themselves in an iron jail cell. Wan paced back and forth while Kya stared into the dancing flames of a torch-light.

"All right _Avatar_, when are we escaping this ship?" Kya asked impatiently. She hated leaving her mother and uncle behind. She wanted to get to know the younger versions of her family better! But much like everyone else, they couldn't risk changing the future.

"Right….now!" Wan said as he firebent at the iron bars imprisoning them. The bars became super-heated, and Wan used his bending to not burn himself when he pulled them apart.

Kya gave a cocky smile. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting that kind of escape. Part of me was thinking you were going to let them take us all the way to the Fire Nation!"

Wan laughed and looked down the halls for stray guards. "Shh! Now's our chance to escape and make sure nobody finds out about us!"

The two creeped down the metal hallways toward the communication room. Wan knocked the guard unconscious with a quick swipe to the neck and they entered the room. Wan spotted exactly what he was looking for. "A messenger hawk!"

"What do you plan on using that for?" Kya said while pointing to the bird now perched on Wan's shoulder.

The Avatar didn't reply, he was busy writing a letter.

_Encountered a storm near Earth Kingdom waters_

_Damage to ship, extensive._

_We aren't going to make it to friendly territory_

_Send a search party._

_Ship 1298 of the Southern Fleet_

"Wait, there's no storm outside?" Kya said as she stuck her head out the porthole. The sky was a clear blue and barely any wind was blowing in the southern cold.

Wan ignored her once again and sent the hawk out with his message attached. He grabbed Kya's hand and they both sped towards the deck. After beating up several more Fire Nation soldiers, they reached the top deck.

"Kya, do you know why I brought you here?" Wan said as he looked around for more soldiers. Kya shook her head and gazed out at the endless sea of icebergs.

"Well, I brought you here to show you what life was like in your mother's childhood. They lived a life of fear and hatred toward the Fire Nation. Racism toward the Fire Nation still exists even in your time because of the atrocities they committed during the war. Katara and Sokka went through a lot, the death of their mother, Hakoda leaving to fight the war. Yet they still never developed hatred for their enemies, just a general distrust." Wan rubbed his chest, recalling Sokka poking him with a spear. "We must remember to forgive all and everyone. Forgiveness is hard, I know. But with all you have gone through, you must learn forgiveness. Then you may move forward. You are not _tied down_ anymore. As much as it may haunt you, just remember that it's over, and forgive…"

Kya began remembering her past. How she separated from her family in order to "find herself" as she told her mother and brothers. Those days traveling the world were tough at times and great at times. But some things happened over that trip that she didn't care to talk about at all. Though she did take Wan's advice to heart. "You're right; it's time to move on."

Wan smiled at her speech and walked to the edge of the ship. "Can you support a water spout?" He asked randomly. Kya wasn't expecting such a random question, and nodded slowly. "Good, can you use one to keep yourself away from the ship?"

Kya nodded slowly again and complied. She jumped into the frigid waters and reappeared above the water on top of a cyclone of water. Wan jumped off and joined her to, but when he reappeared above the waves, his eyes were glowing that terrifying white-bluish color. Kya watched in astonishment as Wan's water-spout greatly dwarfed her own. The Avatar raised his hands and the water around them quickly engulfed the ship. With the simple flick of his wrist, the entire ship became frozen in a block of ice. Wan left the Avatar State and lowered himself down to Kya's level.

"What's going to happen to them, Wan?" The waterbender said with concern evident in her voice.

"Don't worry; I set them on a path towards the nearest Fire Nation owned-land. They won't remember anything that has occurred for the past week thanks to the trauma of freezing in ice for that long. So the Southern Water Tribe is saved once again!" Wan fist pumped the air and reached his hand out to Kya. "Are you ready to return to your brothers?"

The waterbender smiled and took his hand, the light returned and they reappeared in front of the Krew. As expected Bumi grabbed Kya and gave her an almost painful hug.

"Kya! Sis! Where did he take you?"

Kya coughed a little, letting Bumi know that he was suffocating her. After regaining her breath, she smiled at her brothers. "We went to the Southern Water Tribe when mom and uncle Sokka were there. We were forced to intervene when a Fire Nation ship landed..."

Tenzin was visibly flustered at this again, though he didn't show his anger as much as before. "Did Wan _demonstrate_ his abilities again?"

"Oh no! Not this time twinkletoes Jr. I made sure to only use waterbending this time."

Tenzin sighed loudly. "I don't know whether to be insulted that you called me twinkletoes, or elated that it's the same name my father had…"

"_Lighten up,_ Tenzin! It's Bumi's turn now! I'll take him off your hands for a bit."

Wan reached his hand out to Bumi, who stuck his tongue out at Tenzin while grabbing it. The light returned and the two disappeared…

* * *

**I kind of "went crazy" with that one. Anyway, does anyone remember when Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were in "The Fog of Lost Souls" in Season 2? And Kya seemed to be afraid of being tied down? I decided to mess with it in here and add my own little touch. Basically some things happened while she was traveling the world that haunts her. That's my guess on what happened. Well Bumi and Korra are all that remain. Thanks for getting this far! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8- Bumi

**Welcome! This is the adventure of Bumi! I originally had trouble trying to find out where he would go. But it came eventually! Anyway, good luck!**

**x7 I own nothing here except the plot.**

* * *

"Past-Korra? Wan? Avatar?" Bumi yelled while shielding his eyes. The smell of the salty sea pierced his nose. But it wasn't the same as a couple of minutes ago; they definitely weren't in the Southern Water Tribe anymore. His eyes adjusted to the light blue of the sea, a familiar sight for the retired Commander. Wan suddenly jumped right in front of him, causing a very un-manly like shriek to come from Bumi. The Avatar was laughing as the ex-Commander dusted off his clothes.

"I knew you were there! I just wanted to make it look like I didn't know!" He crossed his arms and glared at Wan.

"Oh sure Bumi, believe what you want."

He stuck his tongue out at the laughing Avatar just like he did with his brother. Bumi was going to continue defending himself when he saw where they were. Construction crews were high atop the ground working on new buildings. A tall statue of his father stood in the middle of the bay, and large crowds of people were walking down the many nearby roads.

"Republic City? What do you have to show me here?"

"Let's go for a walk, you'll see."

Reluctantly at first, Bumi followed the mysterious Avatar. They weaved through construction crews and passing civilians, Wan waving to them all in greeting. Some responded back with a hearty wave, others scowled and quickened their walking pace.

"There's a lot of construction crews here Wan. Is this when Republic City was first being built?" Bumi finally asked, breaking the silence that the two had.

"Yep, this is Republic City four months after Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang proclaimed it as the capital of the United Nations. Already bustling with activity eh?"

Bumi pointed toward Air Temple Island. "If Republic City is this young, it means that a little Bumi is running around here somewhere!" He began looking around as if his younger self was playing hide-and-seek with him

Wan chuckled at the sight. "You are seven at this time. But we are not here to see your younger self; we are here to see someone else." The Avatar motioned for Bumi to follow and walked towards the coast. They walked until the water was ankle-deep but Wan continued walking into the depths.

"Uh, Wan? You know that we can't breathe under water, right?"

The Avatar faced his reincarnation's son. "I know, I'll bend a bubble over us so we can breathe!"

Bumi scoffed and walked down into the water. Once it was above their heads, Wan bent the water around them to form an air bubble. The ex-Commander was silent and keeping his eyes away from the Avatar.

"Bumi, what's troubling you?"

The non-bender didn't reply so Wan continued. "You know you can tell me, considering that I'm spiritually your father, and I'm also technically Korra. And not to sound cocky, but I'm also pretty wise!"

Bumi looked at Wan with pleading eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I Avatar promise you that I won't tell anyone." Wan said as he put an X over his heart. Bumi took a deep breath and looked forward again.

"Ever since I was a child, it's like I've been competing with my brother and sister. I can't bend!" Traces of anger were now seeping into his speech. "I'm not an airbender, which is what dad wanted! I'm not even a bender at all!? So I've dedicated my life to proving I can do the same things that benders can. Just sometimes…I feel left out…"

The Avatar was surprised beyond what he thought he would be. He felt bad for his reincarnation's son. He felt alone because he wasn't a bender, while his siblings were.

"Bumi…bending may be a gift-…"

"I thought you were supposed to help!?" The non-bender crossed his arms in frustration.

"I am! Just let me explain. Bending may be a gift BUT it doesn't define who you are, or who you should be. You define who you are. _You_ are retired Commander Bumi of the United Forces. Son of War hero Katara and Avatar Aang! You have put a lot of people to shame with what you have accomplished in your years! And without bending too! You define you, not by what elements you can throw, but by what you do when you have the chance. Aang is proud of you, I can tell you that!" Wan put his hand on Bumi's shoulder, who was now gazing at the Avatar. "That's actually why I brought you here, but you beat me to the point!"

They emerged from the bay on Air Temple Island. Familiar voices echoed across the landscape of the island.

"But why did you take me to Air Temple Island?" Bumi inquired with a hand rubbing his beard.

Wan pointed towards the door to the Temple. "There's someone here I want you to meet, someone who has done great things even though he doesn't have bending…"

Bumi gasped and quickly ran towards the door. He missed the door handle several times because of his own excitement. But once he opened the door and peeked inside, he almost passed out right then.

"Hello?"

"Sokka!" Bumi yelled as he embraced his uncle. Councilman Sokka looked to his sister and Toph as this familiar man hugged him tightly. Sokka eyed the door as another man entered the room with long black hair and golden eyes.

"Uh…hi." The man said. "I'm Wan, and my friend attached to you there is…Lee."

Sokka looked at the man still hugging him and then to Wan. "Um, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to bring my friend here to see the Great War Hero Sokka!"

"Oh no…" Katara said as she put her hand over face.

Wan looked at her in puzzlement, but then remembered the mistake he made.

"Yes, I AM a War Hero, am I?" Sokka said as he kissed his bicep. Katara hit him lightly on the back of the head, much to the amusement of Toph.

"Don't get to self-absorbed, we've got company now."

"What? It's true! I'm a War Hero, and I need attention." Sokka said as he crossed his arms.

"Sokka, you haven't changed at all." Wan said half-laughing. Then immediately he began mentally kicking himself.

"What's that mean? I don't believe we've met before?" Sokka said as he tried prying Bumi off of him. The ex-Commander regained his composure and detached himself from his uncle.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted a hug from my uncle-…"

Wan slapped his hand over Bumi's mouth before he could continue. "He just wanted to see his favorite hero from the war!"

"Hey!" Toph butted in. "I was a better hero than Sokka here!"

"Now Toph," Sokka said in a very 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice. "If the guy says I'm his favorite hero, don't question it. You get enough attention anyway being the police chief!"

Toph grinned and leaned against the wall. "Yeah I guess I do, I'll let Sokka have _one_ admirer."

Bumi watched as the two of the people he was close to as a child argued over "who the people like more". It was just like them to do that. He couldn't contain the laughter anymore as he watched them bicker.

Katara approached Wan and Bumi. "I'm sorry about them. This is something they argue about quite often as you can tell."

"Oh its fine mo- I mean Katara! Katara!" Bumi said as he waved his arms. His mother smiled at him, but something about Wan struck her with nostalgia. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Hey, Wan?" She began as the Avatar stopped watching the quarrel and faced her. "Have I seen you before?"

Bumi could tell by Wan's face that she definitely has seen him before. The Avatar immediately tensed and laughed nervously.

"Ha! No! Where would you get that? We just arrived in Republic City today!"

Katara narrowed her eyes at Wan. "I swear I've seen you before…"

Wan continued to deny it but his face was revealing everything to the waterbender. She had seen him before; the memory was on the tip of her tongue.

"Well Lee…we best get going!" The Avatar hastily said as he grabbed Bumi's hand and half-dragged him to the door.

"Aw, but we never got to see dad!" Bumi complained as he was dragged to the door. Wan opened the door and rushed out, not before running into someone in the process.

"_Oh please, don't be who I think it is…" _Wan thought to himself as he looked at the man in front of him. Sure enough, an airbender looked at him. Not just any airbender either…

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she embraced her husband. Bumi's face light up beyond what was thought possible as he ran to hug his father.

"DA-…"

Wan put his hand over Bumi's mouth again, much to the non-bender's frustration. "Hello Avatar Aang!"

Aang looked at Wan with a confused look. It was as if they were having a staring contest. Aang got lost in the gaze of the first Avatar, much like he had when he first looked at Roku's statue all those years before. Katara snapping her fingers broke him from the trance.

"That was weird…" Katara said one her husband re-acknowledged her presence.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" The current Avatar asked. Wan kept his composure this time, promising not to make the same mistake that he made with Katara.

"I'm Wan, and this is my friend Lee." The first Avatar said as he released his grip over Bumi's mouth. "But we _really_ can't stay."

Bumi was about to start complaining again but Aang spoke first. "I'm sorry if Toph and Sokka got out of control again. Those two just never back down."

"Oh it's fine" Bumi said. His mood was so much different from before that Wan gasped. "We better get going anyway."

They bowed to the current Avatar and his wife and walked back towards the coast. Once they were sure they were out of hearing range, Wan spoke up.

"That was a drastic difference from before, Bumi. What caused that?"

The non-bender gazed at the construction crews across the bay. They had no idea what kind of metropolis Republic City would become in the future. "I just thought I should repay you for the advice you gave. I wasn't thinking clearly, I should have known that my dad was proud of me no matter what. And that I don't need bending to be defined in this world. And it was great to see my family in their prime again!"

Wan smiled in accomplishment and held his hand out to Bumi. "Ready to return to Kya and Tenzin?"

The ex-Commander grabbed the Avatar's hand eagerly and next thing they knew, they reappeared in front of the Krew. Surprisingly Tenzin was first to speak. "Bumi? Where did he take you?"

"Ha! Well I suppose I should tell my worried little brother where I went." Bumi said as he grappled Tenzin. "Wan took me to see Dad, mom, uncle Sokka and Toph in the beginning months of Republic City. It was a very thrilling experience!"

Wan laughed loudly. "Just make sure not to over-exaggerate this one eh?"

Bumi nodded and continued to wrestle his brother into submission. Wan approached Korra and held his hand out. "Ready to go, Avatar Korra?"

Mako couldn't remember the last time he saw Korra grin so widely. He hasn't seen it in at least a couple of weeks. The Avatar grabbed Wan's hand eagerly and they disappeared without a trace...

* * *

**All right everyone! Thanks for making it this far! All that's left is Korra. I already have a plan on where she is going to go. Of course since she is the current Avatar, hers will be pretty special. That should be coming in some unknown amount of days. I hope its been fun so far for you, good day! **


	9. Chapter 9- Korra

**Welcome to the final chapter in the story! Thanks for reaching this point! This would be Korra's turn for a time-traveling sight-seeing adventure. I don't wish to hold you, have fun!  
**

**x8 I own nothing here except the plot.**

* * *

Korra shielded her eyes from the bright light. She felt powerful, like someone injected her with some drug to enhance her bending abilities. Her eyes adjusted to a rocky landscape, a forest of trees was in the distance. Pillars of stone jutted high into the sky, as high as some of the skyscrapers she had seen in Republic City. An extremely loud crash to her right brought her eyes in that direction. A figure was in the distance standing next to a circular rock. The rock was red from being super-heated, Korra guessed. The touch of a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Whoa Korra, it's just me!" Wan said.

Korra looked back at the circular rock and the man standing near it. The man was shooting fire at it, extremely powerful firebending if she might add.

"Where are we?" Korra finally managed to ask as she continued to watch the rock become hotter from the fire. "Why is that man shooting fire at some old rock?" For some reason that she couldn't quite identify, this whole situation was familiar. She had seen this place before from somewhere.

"This is Wulong Forest. I'm sure you recognize that name?"

Korra switched between looking at Wan and the man shooting fire at a rock. Then it finally hit her.

"Aang? Is that him over there?"

"Well that over there is Phoenix King Ozai, inside that super-heated rock is the very well-known Avatar."

Korra began running toward the rock, using airbending to aid her speed. She was within firebending range when a large rock blocked her path. She angrily turned around to see Wan earthbending a shield to keep her away from the fight.

"Korra! What are you doing? We can't intervene!"

"Well we can't just sit here and watch him hurt Aang!"

Wan shifted his eyesight towards the suddenly interesting ground. "I'm afraid that is exactly what we must do. Just wait though! He'll emerge soon enough…"

Korra stuck out her lip and pouted as Wan ran to join up with her again. They helplessly watched as Ozai shot blast after blast at the rock.

"Wan, why did you bring me here? I don't find enjoyment seeing my past li-…"

The sound of rock breaking immediately brought her attention back to Ozai and Aang. The circular rock was now a pile of rubble and Ozai was walking slowly towards it, saying something inaudible. Before Korra could even will her leg to move toward Ozai in defense of her past life, a hand shot out from the rubble and grabbed his beard. A hand with glowing tattoos…

"See Korra, he's got it now."

Aang shot Ozai into a pillar with Avatar State enhanced airbending, and Korra had to admit to herself that it was one of the most powerful displays of bending she has ever seen.

* * *

Korra soon realized she shouldn't have said that. Every time she thought she had seen the most powerful bending move in history, Aang did something even better. The two Avatars watched as Aang chased Ozai through the pillars. Korra looked at Wan in disbelief; he was watching the battle with a small smile.

"Wan, why did you bring me here? I'm not really seeing the point of watching my past life beat up a defenseless ex-Fire Lord."

He looked at her with that same calming smile. "I wanted you to see the battle first hand, not through memories. But I really brought you here to show you a lesson."

Now Korra was intrigued, she stopped watching the battle entirely and looked at Wan.

"I recall your thoughts of you being a horrible Avatar. How the spirits possibly made a mistake in choosing you as the Avatar. How you thought that you had to live up to Aang's legacy."

Korra winced each time he listed one of those thoughts. It reminded her of a tougher time. A time she wanted to remember and forget at the same time.

"I know that you still have those thoughts every once in a while. Not as often as before, but still every once in a while."

Korra gasped. _How did he know?_

"I have to tell you that you shouldn't have those doubts. First, Raava never makes a mistake when choosing someone to be the next Avatar. She has always known exactly who to pick, every single time. I don't know how she knows, she refuses to tell me, but she knows who she chooses! And for your time, she chose you, Korra. You, were chosen to be the Avatar. You were born to be the Avatar, quite literally since you were the Avatar less than one second before birth."

Korra nodded and continued her gaze on the first Avatar. Evidence of tears swelling in the corner of her eyes began showing. She blinked to keep them away from sight.

"Next, you were never a horrible Avatar. How you got that in your mind, I don't know. I don't want to know. I just want to tell you that you are _the_ Avatar. The Avatar is a symbol of peace and power in the world. You don't even have to do anything and people would still view you as the bringer of peace in the world. Though I HIGHLY recommend doing things, we can't have a lazy Avatar!"

Wan was interrupted by two bright lights shooting up in the air. A blue light and a red light reached above the sky with great magnitude.

"Anyway, you also never had to live up to anyone's legacy. I know you've had that discussion before, but I must reassure it. Each Avatar has his or her own legacy to make. Aang made his and he passed on. You will make yours; you already started it by defeating Amon. And you will continue by battling Unalaq today."

The blue light all but disappeared from view, red surrounded the area. Then just as the blue light disappeared completely, it returned and brought the light of 10 suns with it. Wan and Korra shielded their eyes from the bright blue light that shone for miles.

When Korra opened her eyes again, she was somewhere different. The power she felt before was gone completely. She felt normal now, unfortunately. She was starting to get used to the extra power Sozin's Comet gave her firebending. Korra's eyes adjusted finally, she was in a room full of statues. Not just any statues either…

"My past lives…" Korra whispered to herself. Wan put his hand on her shoulder again as they looked up at the hundreds of statues that winded upwards along the inside of the room.

"The Southern Air Temple Statue sanctuary, this is a holy place. The statues show every single past life of the Avatar." Wan said as he gazed at the stone creations in the gigantic room. Korra moved herself away from Wan and began looking around. She stopped periodically to stare into the eyes of a statue of her past life.

"I've lived every one of these lives with each one of these people." Wan said abruptly, so much so that Korra jumped at his voice. "Contrary to popular belief, not one of them was perfect. They each had their own flaws. I've lived every problem with them; and I've seen every enemy they had."

Wan brushed his hand over the face of one female Fire Nation Avatar statue and looked sorrowfully into its emotionless stone eyes. "I've lived every moment of pain with them. I've lived through every hit they received, and every hit they gave."

Korra was now intent on listening to the first Avatar's speech. She was before, but now she listened like her life depended on it. She could swear she heard Wan's voice crack several times as he spoke.

"Each Avatar has its own issues it must go through. Each Avatar has its own doubts, troubles, and problems he or she must face." Wan approached one _very_ familiar statue right at the entrance to the room.

"I haven't seen this Avatar before, who's this one?" Korra asked innocently. She continued to study the statue with a curiosity that not even she knew existed inside of her. Curiosity was Jinora's trait, not Korra's, Korra acted first, then asked questions later when it came to life. She felt Wan's hand on her shoulder again; his touch was almost like she put her own hand down, very familiar.

"This, Korra, is your statue…"

Korra immediately gasped at the sight of her own statue. She stared at its stone form now, studying every detail. Her stone eyes, her hair style, her choice of clothing.

"How…far into the future is this?"

A very raspy voice behind them caused the two Avatars' to jump into defense positions. "Korra?!" They were relieved to see it was just an old man. "Korra, is that you?" The old man said as he took further steps toward the Avatars.

"Yes, I'm Avatar Korra. But I don't think I know you, who are you?" Korra asked in the nicest way she could talk. She didn't know how she felt about being next to her statue. Considering they were only made when the Avatar died.

"And you…Wan?" The old man said while pointing at the first Avatar. The old man laughed loudly before entering a coughing fit. "So this is where you took her?"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

The old man stared at Korra, tears now falling down his face at a steady pace. He reached a frail hand out and cupped Korra's cheek while his other hand mindlessly tugged on a ragged piece of red cloth around his neck.

"Korra…it's me…Mako…remember?"

"What!" The Avatar yelled. She backed away from the old version of Mako and ran into the statue of herself.

Older Mako stared at Korra. He was silently crying now. "I-I haven't seen you in so long. Not since…."

Wan reached his hand in front of Korra in protection. "Sorry Mako, it would not be a good idea to discuss _that_ right now."

Older Mako nodded and continued to stare at Korra. After a minute of complete silence, he broke it by a loud cough. Korra immediately ran up and hugged the old man, adding her body warmth to his own.

Mako hugged Korra awkwardly before shifting his gaze to the first Avatar. "I-I'm sorry Wan, you took her here to teach her a lesson about life and I'm getting in the way. I was j-just coming by for my yearly visit to Korra's statue. Today is a…sad day for me."

The first Avatar nodded and gently pulled Korra off the old man. Wan walked Korra back over to her statue as Mako stood himself back up.

"Korra, I just want you to know that we, the past Avatars, will always be with you." Wan said, the pain in his voice is evident.

Korra gasped at this, tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you saying that? What's going to happen that provoked you to say that?" Korra normally wouldn't be so suspicious of his words, but Wan is acting so depressed.

The first Avatar's eyes drift down to the stone floor beneath Korra's statue. She follows his gaze and chokes a little at the sight. A dark line is engraved in the floor beneath Korra's statue. The line separates her statue in half, at least in sense; it's engraved onto the floor. But there was a meaning behind it that Korra was reluctant to know.

"Wan…" Korra says in a voice barely classified as a whisper. "What does that line mean…?"

A blue light coming from her left averts her gaze in that direction. Wan's eyes were glowing as he entered the Avatar State. But his face wasn't emotionless like an Avatar's face usually is when in the Avatar State, his looked mentally pained. Korra looked up to see a faint bright light shining high up in the sanctuary. Then more lights. The blue lights were spiraling down the walls at an increasing speed. Once they got close enough, Korra could see that it was the eyes of the statues that were glowing. The eyes of each statue got closer and closer to Korra's statue. Yangchen's eyes glowed, Kuruk's, Kyoshi's, Roku's. Aang's eyes soon began glowing. The room became illuminated as hundreds of blue lights shone in the darkness. But they stopped at the line on the floor splitting Korra's statue. Contrary to the rest of the statues, her eyes remained stone.

"Wan, why aren't my statue's eyes glowing?!" Korra quickly asked in a sad, worried tone. Wan didn't answer. He stared through her soul with those bright white-blue eyes. "Wan! Why aren't my eyes glowing!?" She was almost yelling now. The feeling of tears starting to fall begins to show itself to the young Avatar.

Wan stared at the emotional girl in front of him. _"She had no idea what the next 24 hours would do to her." _

Wan's silence to her inquisitions only further pushed Korra to the point of crying. An idea came to her head, and she entered the Avatar State. Once she entered the Avatar State, the eyes of her statue finally began to glow, but the glow of all the other statue's diminished back to stone. Much to the disbelief of Korra, Wan was becoming transparent. The eerie glow in his eyes was slowly disappearing.

"Wan, what's happening to you?" Korra asked as she stared at the disappearing Avatar before her. Much to her extreme displeasure only her voice and another female one came from her mouth, not the 1000 others like she was used too. He responded by putting his hand on Korra's shoulder again and giving a sad smile.

Wan's voice in the Avatar State was still only himself and a female voice, which Korra now identified as Raava's. "By the end of the day, you will know why this has happened. For your own sanity, this only happens in the future. When you return to the compound, everything will return to normal. All of your voices will be there too." He almost laughed at the last part. Korra wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked at the Avatar before her. He was now almost completely transparent. Only his faintly glowing eyes gave evidence of him ever being there. Korra felt a familiar presence around herself. And Wan's eyes suddenly glowed extremely bright white.

"But I can tell you..." Wan's voice was no longer his own. This new voice was the feminine one she heard earlier, Raava. "No matter what happens, one way or another… **We are bonded forever**…"

Wan's eyes began glowing a blinding light and before Korra could even comprehend what just happened, she was being shaken by a man. This man was standing over her with a concerned look etched on his face.

"What…?" Korra said while rubbing her head.

"Oh thank the spirits!" The man said. The Avatar looked around. All of her friends were on the ground, slowly getting up. And so was she. How did she get like that?

The man began shaking her again to get her attention towards him. "One second you were all talking about your plan to get to the Spirit Portal. Then cool-guy with the weird eyebrows over there said that he saw someone, but nobody was there? Next thing I knew, all of you guys were collapsed on the ground!"

Korra was listening intently on the water tribe man's speech. She rubbed her head and looked around as Asami managed to get up. "How long were we out?" The heiress said groggily.

The man sighed in relief at her comprehension of his speech. "Only a couple of seconds, you just collapsed less than a minute ago! Thank the spirits you're alright!"

Everyone managed to get up and take in their surroundings. They were still in the compound, and it looked like almost no time passed at all!

Tenzin cleared his throat. "I had the strangest dream, the first Avatar came back to see us and took me to the Air Temple! Can you believe that?"

"That was no dream sir, I had the same one." Mako said. "This guy named…Wan took all of us to places in the past."

Bolin rubbed his head and wiped his eyes to make sure he could see straight. "How is that possible bro? I mean, we can't time travel...can we?"

"But what does this mean?" Kya said as she straightened her clothes.

Korra managed to stand up alongside Tenzin and stared up into the gray sky. "I guess it means we take his advice to heart…"

Everyone remained silent after Korra spoke. They thought about where Wan had taken them and the pieces of his wisdom he shared. Bumi was first to speak when he saw something gracefully flying through the air. "Wait, we've got something incoming, something red!"

The object floated closer and closer to the Krew before Kya could grab it. It was a red piece of cloth, worn by a specific person in the group…

"My scarf!" Mako yelled as he instinctively put his hand to his bare neck. "I didn't even notice I left it at my parent's house!" The firebender noticed a piece of paper tied around the fine fabric of the prized possession. He quickly untied the string and began reading the note aloud.

_Dear friend of Avatar Korra…_

_I'm sure you have many questions about what just happened. But I can assure you that it did in fact happen. I am Avatar Wan; I did in fact come pay you all a visit. You will find that only a single minute went by while I was taking you all to the past. That is the spirits doing, so you have them to thank. I can't hold you forever; you have a Spirit Portal to close! Everyone remember what I taught you today; never forget what I said…_

_-Wan_

_PS. Korra, remember what Raava said too. No matter what happens, one way or another, we are bonded forever…_

Nobody spoke after Mako finished reading. They sat in complete silence.

Asami broke the silence by hugging Korra. "What did he mean by 'No matter what happens, one wa-'…"

"I don't know 'Sami. I'm afraid to know what he was really trying to say." Korra interrupted.

Tenzin cleared his throat again and raised his arms in the air. It was a habit thanks to being a Councilman for years.

"Everyone, please listen. We must take to heart what we have witnessed here today. It was a once in a lifetime experience to be able to return to the past and get advice from the very first Avatar. We must cherish what Wan told us to the heart and use it to help us in the upcoming battle. As much I personally would like to, we can't sit here and think about what just happened. We have a world to save. But _once_ the world is saved from Unalaq, we can think about what has occurred within the past hour or so. Our duty to the world comes first." Tenzin pointed at Korra and smiled. "Now let's get this young Avatar to the Spirit Portal…"

Bolin cheered loudly and fist pumped the air much to the amusement of the Krew. Little did they know, a being was watching them get ready for the battle through the eyes of Korra. This being was there when Korra first learned mastery over waterbending. He was there when Korra went to Republic City; he was there when she confessed her feelings for Mako. He was there when she battled Amon. He's there right now, watching them ride off to decide the fate of the world. Wan chuckled as he sat in the grassy plains of the Spirit World watching Korra ride on top of Oogi. He knew his connection to the most recent Avatar wouldn't last much longer. But he also knew that they shared a common bond in the light spirit, Raava. So they were connected that way in a sense. Up until the point when the connection is severed, he plans on watching the whole battle. And he along with Aang, who joined him on the plains, Roku and Kyoshi, who were walking up a hill to sit with them, Kuruk and Yangchen, who appeared alongside Wan on the rolling hill, along with every other Avatar that ever existed. They all sat on that one hill watching Korra fight her way to the Spirit Portal, cheering her on. And they prepared for the moment when they would have to cross the spirit bridge and join her in battle as she entered the Avatar State. They would help her with _all_ of their power once she allowed them.

"You can be sure of that…" The first Avatar whispered. "We'll be there for you Korra, all you have to do is let us…"

**The End**

* * *

**Well everyone! That's the end! As you probably know, Korra lost her connection to the past Avatars. That's what the dark line on the floor was. It's separating Korra in half, her being the last Avatar of the Old Cycle and the first Avatar in the New Cycle. Her connection being severed explains why her statue doesn't light up when Wan entered the Avatar State. Also she ends up merging with Raava again. That was Raava's reference to "No matter what happens, one way or another, We are bonded forever". I hope this was interesting for you! I've got some more ideas for stories, I just have to pick which ones are worthy to actually be made. Thanks to those who reviewed/followed this. Have a great day!**


End file.
